When using a hand held electronic device, it is sometimes convenient to place the device on a stationary object to free the user's hands for other tasks. This is usually possible when a firm object such as a table, desk, or the like is available. However, when only soft objects such as furniture, pillows, clothing, or bedding are available, there is no convenient way to support the hand held electronic device.